


【水蓝/羞蓝】Summer time

by hyde123



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyde123/pseuds/hyde123
Summary: 夏日，是一个一见钟情的开始和结束，是一段病态关系的结束和开始。





	【水蓝/羞蓝】Summer time

一

当盛夏拖着刺耳的蝉鸣跨过春天的尸体，高调的烘灼着大地的时候，王柳羿和喻文波坐上了回家的火车。

在人声鼎沸，汗味蒸腾的车厢里，空调运转时的嗡响被掩盖在喻文波不耐烦的批话中。

“兄dei，你的操作好像我家里养的那只鳖啊！”

“卧槽，吓死爹了！”

“他是畜生吧？！！”

“哎！我！哎！哥们儿心态崩了！”

“啊——这玩个jjer啊！”

 

喻文波看着大写的失败二字，最终放下了手机，长长叹出了一口气。然后饶有兴趣的看着身边的王柳羿尴尬而不失微笑的应付着对面两个上了年岁的老人。

“小朋友，你吃不吃苹果？那你看看橘子，橘子也不吃啊？”

“那这个香蕉呢？”

王柳羿尴尬的摆摆手，惹得打完游戏的喻文波噗一声笑了出来，然后拉着王柳羿细的吓人的腕子道：“爷爷奶奶，我借一下我这个朋友。”

 

他拉着王柳羿躲进了厕所，解决生理问题，洗完手后的喻文波拉着背对着他的王柳羿，在对方脸上啄了一口。

“害羞什么，你又不是没见过。对了，哥们儿的香蕉吃吗？”

喻文波装模作样一脸痞气的调侃，惹得王柳羿小小翻了个白眼，扭头不去瞧喻文波因为太过靠近而让他感到窒息的英俊脸庞。

他被喻文波强硬的捏着下巴直视对方眼里的戏谑，在火车窄小逼仄的洗手间里偷了一个深吻。少年人不止心高气傲，还精力充沛。

他们唇齿胶着，王柳羿被他极具攻击力的吻亲的意乱情迷，喻文波舔着他的嘴角，贴在他的唇上轻轻翕动：“蓝哥，我硬了。”

空气骤然被拉入诡异的气氛中，王柳羿蓦然惊醒，推开了想要更进一步的喻文波，他们唇与唇之间拉出一道暧昧的银丝，喻文波不满的啧了一声，舔了舔嘴唇，眯起了狭长的眸子。

“回家再说。”王柳羿整了整自己的衣服。

“你说的。”

“我说的。”

 

他们推门出去，迎上了一位中年大叔不可置信的眼神。

喻文波眼神一冷，大叔一哆嗦，装作没看见，四周瞧了瞧，才敢进厕所。

欲求不满的喻文波可比没睡醒就被拉起来上课的喻文波可怕多了。

 

“蓝哥，到了叫我。”

“嗯。”

 

王柳羿望着车窗外飞速掠过的景色，从北方的山丘开始变成了南方的水田。他的手有一下没一下的抚着喻文波滑顺的短发，像顺着一只大型的犬。

“你们兄弟感情真好。”对面的老奶奶欣赏的看着王柳羿。

王柳羿有些不好意思的点了点头，“嗯，从小一起长大的。”

 

他们的确从小一起长大，他也的确大喻文波1岁。但喻文波叫他蓝哥，绝对不是真的在叫哥哥，而是单纯的一句口头禅，充其量，也只是哥们儿的哥。

他的名字里没有蓝这个字，喻文波喊他蓝哥是因为他在英雄联盟的游戏id叫宝蓝。这id某种意义上与王柳羿相配极了。听名字就让人联想到蓝的要滴水的天空，平静下隐藏着波涛汹涌的大海，亦或者是发着熠熠光芒却暗示不详的希望宝石。

比起他的id，喻文波的id就更像是18岁中二少年。jackeylove，一个英文名的昵称jackey，加一个不知所谓，不明所以的love。

王柳羿曾在刚刚知道喻文波的id时，嘲笑过他。奈何只能嘴上占占便宜，笑声就被打断在喻文波伸过来扼住脖颈的手上。

“我错啦～”

王柳羿缩着脖子，一向知道要在喻文波面前示弱才能得到自由的他下一秒立刻投降。

“叫哥！”

“哥！哥！哥～杰克哥～”

不知道是哪个哥字讨好了对方，手是没有松，但他迎来了喻文波一个带着情欲的吻，从额头到鼻尖，最后停留在唇上。

 

他们常做爱，从16岁开始。

 

二

喻文波和王柳羿所在的镇子是个挺有名的风景镇。每年都有一群艺术生拖着自己的画板，颜料和笔来找灵感，这帮人一住就是一整个假期。

按喻文波的话来说就是：

“爷看着就烦。”

没有艺术细胞的喻文波，画个画，比让他拿五杀容易不了多少，因为喻文波从不五杀。

小镇家家户户成为民宿的后果便是放假回到镇子上的王柳羿刚没住几天就得了母亲的通知。

 

 

“小宝，收拾一下你的东西，今天有客人来。”

“哦——”他拉长了嗓子，气管偏细让他语气里的不耐也像极了撒娇。

“那我今天去喻文波那儿住。”

王柳羿收拾完自己的东西，冲着厨里母亲的身影喊了一句。

她正在露天厨房切西瓜，手中的西瓜刀下去，咔嚓一声，红色的瓜瓤流着汁水被分成了两半。刀又咣当一声劈在了案板上。

案边摆着的花瓶里插着一束向日葵，阳光从正上头洒下来，黄色的花，绿色的皮和红色的瓜瓤，汇成了明晃晃的，五彩斑斓的灰。

“好，去人家家里要有礼貌。”

母亲温柔的回复让王柳羿莫名有些愧疚。他与喻文波的关系在母亲看来是亲密的朋友，但他们实际上早跨过了那道禁忌的线，在阴暗中偷偷摸摸的干了一切恋人能干的事情。

可他们是恋人吗？

喻文波没说过，王柳羿也没说过。

 

他们之间没有甜蜜的约会和交往的羞涩，能想起来的只有夏日里对方汗津津赤裸的身体，是彼此抚摸时带来的快感，是翻滚在野草上的意乱情迷和喻文波射在他体内的精液。

 

“要不吃了西瓜在走吧？”

“不了。”

“天天去找喻文波，你们怎么就从小到大都分不开呢？”他的母亲笑着说，与其是一个问题，不如说是一句陈述。

“因为他就是个弟弟，没了我，晚上就睡不着呗。”

王柳羿背上包，回答的时候低着头，声音不大不小，刚刚被听到。

“别贪玩，明天早点回来。”

“再说吧，说不定明天他还想去溪边抓螃蟹呢。”

“他不是海鲜过敏？”

“不吃，只抓。”

“那干什么嘛。”

“夏天嘛。”

夏天呀，做什么都正常，做什么也都能被原谅吧。

“那小心啊。”

母亲带着笑意送他出门。

 

王柳羿离了家，便跑了起来。他像是想要摆脱母亲用温柔给他织成的一张网，他在头脑清晰，未被情欲的纠缠上时，想起他和喻文波是无地自容，是愧疚和不安。

但原谅他吧，他爱喻文波在他身上胡作非为，爱喻文波对他的掌控和占有。

可他该这样吗？他不知道。

 

 

奔跑起来后，停滞的空气被他搅起微澜，夹杂着炽热慵懒的流动着，他刘海儿里出了一层薄薄的汗，来不及擦。宽大的领子因为奔跑而偏到了右边，肩头露在外面，他也不想腾出手来拉回原位。白色的T恤被风吹的贴在了身体上，隐隐约约看得到衣服下瘦削的体型。

镇子的路边种满了梧桐和果树，盛夏里枝叶繁茂，郁郁葱葱在路上铺了一层阴翳。几棵发育的早了些的果树，刚结了点小果子，青色的，一枝一枝挂着。镇子里的人还喜欢石榴，从路边人家的院墙内探出的石榴花，一朵接着一朵，一棵接着一棵，红的和晚上的篝火一般。蝉鸣声从天上倾注而下，吵的人近乎要耳鸣。

王柳羿在城市的高中里被囚禁的久了，如今回到镇子上，像终于看到沙子的小孩儿一般，撒着欢儿，跳起来折了一朵不知谁家的石榴花，刚捻在手中，就听到身后那户修建枝桠的人家扯着嗓子抱怨。

“王柳羿！你个皮孩子，吓死大妈了！”

皮孩子回头，赵妈，我错啦～”

 

他毫无愧疚笑嘻嘻认错后又跑了起来，摘下来的石榴花随手插在了耳边。

他是在猫薄荷田里一边打喷嚏一边打滚儿的猫，是夏日里飞翔着的雀鸟。

 

 

砰——

猫只顾着撒野，忘了看前方的路，一头撞在了别人的身上。他撞的大脑晕眩，耳边蝉鸣瞬间没了声息。

对方比他高，下意识用手揽住了他的腰，那人原本就没好好背着的背包，斜斜挂在肩上，因为这个动作，塞在背包侧面口袋里的管状颜料哗啦啦全掉了下来。

“啊！抱歉。”

王柳羿抬头，望入一双带着笑意的眸子。

“没，灌西。”

“真抱歉呐，我没看路。”

王柳羿听到对方的口音先是一愣，然后蹲下来帮人捡起那些花花绿绿的颜料。

“你是画家嘛？”

“交换，森，学画画。”

“日本人？”

“no，韩国。”

“哦～韩国很好呀，喏，给你。”

王柳羿起身将手中的颜料递给对方。

“谢谢。”

“不客气。”王柳羿挠挠头发，这人真有礼貌，被他撞了，还会道谢。

“那？我先走啦～”王柳羿试探的指了指前方的路，表示自己想走。韩国人，大概不会讹自己吧？颜料也没有坏。

“等等。”

“嗯？”

韩国人露出笑来，有两颗可爱的兔牙，整个人看起来十分腼腆。他晃了晃手中一朵艳红的石榴花，王柳羿一摸耳边，才意识到那是自己掉下来的。韩国人往前走进了两步，带着一股好闻的味道，说不出来是什么，若非要比喻，是夏天的清爽和冬天的凛冽，混织成一股不算成熟，但也绝不青涩的少年气息。

意外的，极具侵略性。

 

除了喻文波，少有人与王柳羿这么接近，那人的呼吸喷洒在他的皮肤上，热的要被灼伤了一般。烫的他大脑轰鸣，一片空白。

那双大概经常拿着画笔的手，骨节鲜明，动作优雅。韩国人将那朵石榴花重新插在了他的耳朵上，植物根茎摩擦在他耳朵上方那处敏感的皮肤时，他的心跳开始加速，浑身近乎达到高潮一般的想要颤抖。

“好看。”

韩国人这两个字，发音极为标准，低低的嗓音让王柳羿霎时红了脸。他下意识推开了对方，手触摸在那人身上感受到了一层薄硬的肌肉。王柳羿猫一样缩了手，低头就跑，引的后面传来几声抑制在喉间的笑。

耳边轰鸣过后，蝉鸣顿响，热热闹闹几重奏才让他的怦怦乱撞的心脏消停下来。

 

直到见到前方等待的喻文波，他才放慢了脚步，拍了拍自己涨红的脸，深呼一口气刚想开口却又被喻文波的一句话惹的更红。

“蓝哥，你这是被谁肏过了才来找我的？”

“……滚。”

“嗯？让谁滚呢？”

喻文波上前一手扼住他的后颈，一手将他的腰肢拉向自己，束在身前。他感受到股缝间喻文波微硬的欲望，登时不敢乱动了。

“蓝哥，瞧你这衣服穿的，勾引谁呢？”喻文波在他身后随手将那早早挂在肩头的衣服拉了上去。

王柳羿心里咯噔一下，想起刚刚韩国人低哑的笑，大概就是因为这个。

小猫缩成一团，羞的想用爪子捂着自己的脸。

“蓝哥，我忍了好几天了，我们去那里吧？”喻文波从背后抱着他，一字一句透露出了某种暗示。隔着一层薄薄的T恤，腰间是喻文波紧绷着的手臂，霸道的让人无法拒绝。

“嗯。”他点头。

 

 

三

 

他们住的镇子建在山脚下，山上瀑布流下的水汇集成了一道不急不缓的溪流，如同一道白练摇摇曳曳拖到了山的深处，最后流入与人齐高的野草丛中，不见踪影。

人们看到清澈的溪水，凹凸不平的大小石块，游荡在水中的小鱼之后，就以为没了风景。实际上林间小道的末端，拨开前方看似一望无际的芦苇芒草，走上十几步，峰回路转，就会看到一片动人心魄的美丽风景。

 

 

那个雀鸟一般欢快的少年如今赤身裸体躺在垫了衣服的芒草芦苇上，他承受着身上人粗大性器的进入，猫一般的呻吟因为对方的抽插破碎成了几段。

 

 

少年耳鬓的石榴花跳跃在白，绿，黑，与褐色中，是所有色块里最艳丽的那个，犹如莫奈朦胧的画里加上了一抹不合群的血红。

他被身上人发间漏下的斑驳阳光刺到了双眼，微微眯起的瞳孔里已经融进了金色的光点。鼻尖是身下被压出汁液的青草香，是对方身上洗衣粉与薄汗交杂的体味。

对方带着他在欲望的海洋里沉浮飘荡，他却突然看到了一只蓝色的蝴蝶拍打着翅膀闪过，还未多想，就被身上人接下来一波又一波的冲击撞碎了眼前所有的幻觉。

他对侵犯他的的施虐者毫无抵抗，甚至敞开身体拥抱恶魔，祈求更多。他在恶魔的背上留下一道一道属于自己的恶作剧，将绯红的脸埋在对方的肩胛处吐出一句句淫言浪语，带着顽劣的笑勾引身上人，他要更加粗暴的抽插：

“杰克，还要～”

 

奶气的嗓音染上了一层柔和月色。

 

躲过暴风骤雨吞噬的海盗船终于看到了乌云后的月亮，而月色下，半身赤裸的美人鱼坐在白骨累累的礁石上，开口唱歌。

船员纷纷跳下海，一头撞去，心甘情愿，无人能免。

 

 

夏天的闷热在这里得了缓解，偶尔一丝微风吹皱水洼处清澈的水，泛起涟漪，芦苇被风哗啦啦作响，总在此时，王柳羿会浑身紧绷，攀在喻文波背后的手又划下一道青红。

“嘶——蓝哥，不会有人来的。”喻文波声音嘶哑，舔舐着身下人小巧的耳朵进行安慰，“你这么紧，夹的我想射。”

他拍拍王柳羿的屁股示意，对方在他的怀里重新软成了一只毫不抵抗的猫。他蹭蹭王柳羿的耳根予以奖励，然后用嘴叼起了那朵石榴花的花瓣，渡给了王柳羿。

 

“给我……”

王柳羿说完，咬住石榴花的根茎，双眸含情，双眼迷离。他眼前模糊的闪过一只修长的手，将这朵花戴在了他的耳边。

 

 

这处隐藏在芦苇芒草中一年四季永不会干涸的水洼，印照着蓝到几乎要破碎的天空。云深深处，偶尔几只飞鸟掠过，从天俯冲而下，挑起几片水花，野草从中，虫鸣震耳欲聋掩盖了少年低低的情动。暖金色的光照在两个刚刚成年的男生身上，肉体交缠，骨骼相依。

 

 

王柳羿撒娇的说着自己的欲求，让喻文波肏干的更狠，他看着王柳羿泛红的眼尾，抚了上去，似一条红色鲤鱼在他手中跳动。

 

不可抑制的想要吞噬的欲望，喻文波的眼里闪过狠厉，俯身摁住了自己的猎物。

他想把身下的人，此时他进入的人，刻在骨血里。让他像柔软的藤蔓纠缠在自己的骨间，他死他也亡。

因为高潮而后仰的纤细脖颈掌握在他的手上，那朵石榴花在王柳羿颤抖时松开了牙关，坠在了地上。

喻文波探头纠缠住王柳羿微张的唇，射在了他的体内。

 

他们在收拾了彼此后，就突然是一阵沉默，让王柳羿想起那些七年之痒的夫妻。

“杰克。”

“嗯？”

“我们该这样吗？”

“……蓝哥，怎么突然多愁善感起来了？”喻文波抱着他，在他的肩膀上一字一句。

天上的飞鸟，林间的溪泉，喻文波在他身上爱抚安慰的手指，不允许他想那么多。

 

 

 

四

他和喻文波曾经也只是普通的朋友，那个时候喻文波是镇子里的孩子王，带着王柳羿和一帮小孩偷鸡摸狗，上蹿下跳。

 

他们一起摘赵奶奶家的石榴，刘爷爷家的苹果，捉树上的知了和刚刚出生的小鸟；一起在溪边挽着裤子抓鱼抓螃蟹，然后淋着暴雨，顶着林家种的芭蕉叶，嘴里还嚼着山里的酸枣子；他们一起参加欢迎游客的篝火晚会，在晚会上将所有的雪碧换成了白水；他们一起跟着大人们放欢送夏日的烟火，然后偷偷溜到山上去捉最后一次萤火虫。

 

在王柳羿不长的人生轨迹里，每一步，每一个夏天都有喻文波。

 

 

“蓝哥，你在鬼笑什么？笑的哥们儿发慌。”

他躺在喻文波的床上，嗅着喻文波的味道，将脸埋在枕头里，嘿嘿乐了一下，让喻文波一脸迷茫，随手就掐在了王柳羿的脖子上。

“想起了初中时你的傻样，就笑了呗。”

“我……！你是三天不打，上房揭瓦。”喻文波最讨厌别人提他初中的时候。

“哈哈啊哈，我错了，我错了！”

王柳羿瘦的没什么肉，论力气论体重都抵不过喻文波，只能苦苦挣扎然后被压在身下。

 

“杰克哥什么时候都帅！是我们镇子的颜值担当！”

“我颜nmlgb！”

 

 

其实王柳羿想到的，不过是那个时候喻文波拉着他逃课，去镇口那家破旧的网吧里玩英雄联盟。喻文波玩ad，他玩辅助。

 

网吧里悬挂着的老式风扇在夏天的时候吱呀呀转动，搅动的风等同于没有。不耐冷也不耐热的王柳羿拉着衣领嘟着嘴小声埋怨。喻文波刚刚宰了对面的ad，兴奋的没听清他在说什么。

“喻文波，好热，我们走吧。”

“最后一局。”

喻文波转头看着湿答答，小脸泛红的王柳羿回答。对方汗水打湿了刘海儿，衣服粘着纤瘦的身子，明明大他一岁的王柳羿，在他面前总是软的像团棉花。

 

“乖啦蓝哥。”

喻文波心口一动，大脑还没有反应，身体却先行一步。他吻在王柳羿软嫩的脸颊上，咬了一口后若无其事道：“别玩酒桶！你那酒桶看的老子头疼！”

 

“……”

 

好像就是从那一刻，他们的关系变的微妙起来了。

 

 

五。

 

王柳羿还是被喻文波折腾了半个晚上，第二天被喻文波送回家里的时候，浑身仍然是一股子被肏过的味道，散发着被浇灌滋润后的餍足。

 

王柳羿小心翼翼推开自家的门，在门口试探的喊了一声后，没有听到母亲的回答，才放心进门。

 

“你好。”

他刚蹑手蹑脚关上门，陌生的声音在身后突然响起，吓得王柳羿差点夺门而逃。而对方看到他如兔子一样缩了身子的模样，忍不住笑了出来。

 

是一张英俊的脸，笑起来露出了两颗兔子牙，看起来腼腆而害羞。

 

“是你？”王柳羿惊讶了一下，心扑通回到了原位。

“嗯，这四你家？”

“对啊，你就是我妈说的那个客人啊？”

“姜承録。”对方伸出手，兔子牙可爱的让人想揉揉他卷卷的花椰菜发型。

“啊？哦，我叫王柳羿，多多关照呀，잘부탁드립니다。”

“한국어공부해요？”

“啥？说中文呐！”

“你会缩，韩语？”

“就一句，哈哈哈。”王柳羿不好意思的挠了挠头发，姜承録看着他，上手干了王柳羿刚刚想做的事情。他被这个只见过两面的人，一脸宠溺的揉了头发。

 

韩国人，都这么自来熟的吗？

 

 

“小宝啊？你回来了？！”

“回来了。”

王柳羿下意识躲在了姜承録身后，也敢大声说话，他嗓音比起原先嘶哑了很多，是被喻文波摁在身下时发出了太多羞耻的声音造成的。

 

索性，他的母亲也给足了面子，在自己的房间内没有出来。

“小宝，我今天晚班，你给小姜买点饭。”

“好。”

他的母亲在镇子的医院当护士，也因为这份工作，让他有大把的时间和喻文波混在一起。

 

薄暮降临，太阳彻底落山，月亮爬上来也大约到了9点。夏日的夜晚终于让人觉得清爽了些，王柳羿洗完澡出来，看到姜承録坐在院子的葡萄架旁，仰着头看月亮。

 

“你画风景画还是人物画？”王柳羿走过去坐在他的身边，歪着头瞧这个韩国人。

“风景，人物不好。”

“这样……”王柳羿双手撑着下巴，没话找话，瞧着天上的月亮道；“今晚月色真美，你会画月亮吗？”

他说完，姜承録似乎想到了什么，笑着道：“会的。”

 

 

随后是一阵沉默，只有虫鸣仍然不见停止，院中细细的桂木在月色下交错纵横，枝影横斜。夏日夜晚的凉风吹拂着葡萄叶，小小的青色的果子已经长了出来，一串串挂在藤蔓上。王柳羿随手摘了一颗放在嘴里，被酸的呲牙咧嘴。

 

“酸，笨。”

“我知道的。”王柳羿吐着嘴里的酸液，皱了皱鼻子，“我没事干，你也不说话。”

 

他因为长时间做爱，奶音里沾染了珠光色的情欲，听起来无辜又诱惑，却不自知。

 

“四六花？”姜承録指了指他的耳边问道。

“石榴花？”王柳羿下意识摸了摸耳朵，想起喻文波衔着那朵花放在他的嘴里，彼此的唾液与苦涩的根茎还有被人贯穿的快感，太多感官混杂在一起，他早忘记了那朵石榴花被扔在了哪里。

“扔了。”他脸红着小声答道，莫名的有些心虚。他低头用余光瞅着姜承録的手，脑海里是对方将石榴花插在他耳边的瞬间。

 

清凉的风一吹，他打了个哆嗦又引来对方低低的笑。

 

他发现姜承録应该很喜欢笑，要不然他怎么在这短短一天内，听到了那么多次呢？这个人真有意思。

 

“画，送你。”

姜承録在笑完之后，说了一句。

“哎？真的吗？石榴花吗？”王柳羿瞬间来了精神，他主动凑过去，瞧着对方的眼睛要确定一番。

“嗯。”

“你真好！”

韩国人，真温柔啊。

 

姜承録听到他的回答，笑眯眯伸手去揉了揉面前的天真易讨好的小猫。

“哎呀，你好烦。”

他伸手去拍姜承録的手，对方反应更快，早早离开了，他拍了个空后无意识的嘟着嘴抚平自己的头发看着对方，略微有些不满。

像只被人撸怒的奶猫，毫无威胁的挣扎之后用爪子顺了顺自己的毛，这只会想让人再逗一逗。

 

他们本是陌生人，中间隔着国家和语言。但王柳羿体会到一种莫名其妙的东西在他和姜承録之间，他说不上来，但愿意敞开去接受。

 

他挺喜欢姜承録的，确定这一点只需要一秒钟。对方无论是英俊的长相，还是修长的手指，甚至到可爱的兔牙，还有一举一动的优雅，都让他充满好感。他是这个地方的外来者，侵入者。他让王柳羿产生好奇。

 

所以他极有耐心的坐在葡萄藤下，纠正对方某些奇怪的发音，一字一句，让姜承録看着他的嘴形，跟着学。直到他教的口干舌燥，瞌睡连连。

 

“小宝，睡。”

姜承録对他的称呼，从你变成了小宝。不知是谁教他的，亦或者是他自己学的，但发音标准，嗓音好听。王柳羿在迷糊中觉得姜承録孺子可教，却忘记了这个称呼已经越界。

 

他迷迷糊糊被姜承録拉了起来，然而因为身后过度使用的穴口，酸涨感让他在站立的一瞬间，腿软的倒在了姜承録怀里。

 

又是那股属于姜承録的味道。

 

 

王柳羿瞬间清醒。

 

他一定知道了。

 

浑身散发着被肏开的情欲，脖颈间是欢爱后的红紫吻痕。如果姜承録不傻，那么他一定知道了。可让王柳羿觉得可怕的，不是私密被发现，而是他浑身颤栗，知道对方发现时，从身体内部浮现了隐秘的快感。

 

这种陌生的，带给他羞耻感，让他无法直视的欲念在他脑海中炸开，如同蹦跶在火堆旁的火星，被他赶快扑灭在灼伤人之前。

 

他尴尬的推开姜承録。

 

“别告诉我妈妈。”

“自愿？”

“嗯。”

 

 

他大概不会理自己了，王柳羿缩在床上想。他听到姜承録打开浴室的门，听到里面水流哗哗的响。

他闭眼想起了姜承録低声的笑和对方温柔的目光，接着又一次看到了姜承録的手指，捻着那朵艳红似火的石榴花戴在了他的耳边，他甚至感觉到了当时尚未感觉到的，是姜承録的指尖滑过他耳廓的温度。

 

前一晚他是被喻文波揽在怀里入睡的，两人紧贴着，夏日里也不嫌热，只想着占有对方。他们从16岁就开始探寻彼此的身体，从开始的亲昵接吻到互相手淫，最后是他被喻文波开发进入。这不对，他知道，但他心甘情愿。

 

今晚他一个人，只能缩成一团，听着外面姜承録洗完澡后在走廊的响动，听着他在卧室里整理着什么，听着他最后毫无动静。他控制不自己想姜承録在干什么，想到最后只能敲敲自己的脑袋，然后双臂捂着脸，发出一声对自己无奈的叹息。

 

我到底在干什么？我为什么要在意他？他从没有像此刻一般，渴望喻文波的占有和进入，情欲泛滥，妄图制止脑海中不断的人影。

 

他抱着这样的不安进入睡梦，梦中仍然不断重播着姜承録将那朵石榴花戴在他耳边的画面。 

 

 

当他再次睁眼，已经接近晌午了。灿烈的阳光透过窗帘，微风荡起。窗帘露出的缝隙里，姜承録左手玩弄着一朵还未完全绽放的石榴花，右手的指尖一点一点的扩开花瓣。

 

诡异的色情。

 

外面蝉鸣嚣张，不知疲倦，至死方休。姜承録把玩了一会儿，将那朵花放在了院子里的石桌上，然后夹着他的画板带着颜料，提着涮笔筒出去了。

 

 

他的母亲还没有回来，但餐桌上是一碗温热的米粥和小菜，切好的一小块西瓜是刚从冰箱里拿出来的，还发着凉凉的雾气。不用想，准备这一切的是姜承録。

王柳羿的心和被满足的胃一样，满满当当。他出门路过那朵姜承録放在石桌上的石榴花，鬼使神差的拿起戴在了自己的耳边，脸在下一秒唰的涨红，又手忙脚乱的将那朵花重新丢在了石桌上，快步逃离了家。

 

 

喻文波在假期里唯一能想到的事情就是在镇子口那家网吧里打英雄联盟，他自己排了一会儿终于等到了辅助。

“蓝哥！来来来，带兄弟飞。”

 

因为出色的技术，喻文波四周挤满了人。网吧与时俱进，早装上了空调，氛围条件都不再输给大城市里的网咖。但一群人围着，让刚刚进来的王柳羿莫名心生烦躁，一种只会因为闷热而出现的，让人不舒服的感觉。

 

“嗯。”

他在喻文波的身边坐下，两人开了一局，围着的人对他们的操作发出啧啧感叹。

“你们真应该去打职业。”

“牛逼啊！细节！”

“这默契！你俩打了多久了？！”

 

喻文波拿了四杀，伸了个懒腰，想了想道：“好多年。”

“四年。”

王柳羿回答。

“哦，我蓝哥说四年，那就是四年了吧。”

 

其实是三年零三个月。

 

 

六

 

他们离开网吧已经是薄暮将近了，王柳羿出门仍然只顾玩手机，根本不看自己身边的小ad。喻文波眉头一皱，揽住王柳羿的肩看着他的手机道：“蓝哥看什么呢？这么入迷。”

“没，没什么。”王柳羿连忙将手机收起来，放回口袋，这动作惹的喻文波略微不满，一手熟练的掐着王柳羿的脖子，一手按着王柳羿的头道：“还有什么东西瞒着我，给爷从实招来！”

“没有，没有，真的没有！”

 

王柳羿一边笑一边挣扎，他不过是在网上搜了一下姜承録的名字，却意外得到了对方一段在学校里弹钢琴的视频，莫名心动。

 

“没有！”

“不信！”

 

最后实在抵不过喻文波纠缠的王柳羿不得已掏出了手机，把自己下载的捏脸小游戏打开给了对方，游戏里保存的捏脸是一个黑发的大头娃娃，起名喻文波。这个举动显然没有讨好小ad，反而让王柳羿获得了更多的蹂躏。

 

“这尼玛哪里跟爷像？！”

“头……”

“王柳羿，你是不想活了吧？！”

“我错了！！哥，哥！哥哥，杰克哥！”

王柳羿一边逃跑，一边求饶。但是这一次再多的哥字都无法解决，跑了几步便被追上来的ad抱住了腰，二话不说就想把他丢到路边的垃圾桶里。

 

夕阳洒下的余晖是暖红色的，照在小辅助的脸上成了一片晚霞。他和喻文波在嬉闹追逐身体碰触中，逐渐情动。

少年总是经不起撩拨，稍微多余的肢体接触就让他们站在街道上情不自禁的吻住了对方。

 

路边树木郁郁葱葱，他们站在一颗树下，吻的意乱情迷，喻文波的手探入他的衣服，从蝴蝶骨一直到尾椎骨，最终徘徊在他的腰窝间，腰间的手臂一使劲将俩人的胯骨相撞，下身紧贴在一起。

 

 

王柳羿在欲望占领大脑前的最后一秒时想，他们的关系，也是夏日里荷尔蒙突然爆发催化出的产物吧。

 

就如同现在。

 

在坠入欲望之海的瞬间不忘拉上对方。

损友。

 

 

那一天，喻文波带着一只不大的西瓜，拉着王柳羿在溪边乘凉。他将西瓜放在溪水里冰镇，两人卷起裤腿，抓石块下躲着的螃蟹，和绕着脚腕游荡的小鱼。清凉的溪水和正午炽热的阳光，前方是一望无际的芒草长出的细白穗和芦苇深处不知名的鸟叫。

 

不知道是谁先起的头，又或者是谁不小心跳起来溅到了另外一个人的身上，幼稚的和五岁小孩一样开始舀着水泼向对方。

 

谁也没占到便宜，俩人都像被暴雨淋透了的雀鸟，最后坐在芦苇芒草铺成的毯子上晒太阳。

 

然后看着对方一脸傻笑。

 

还是不知道谁先情动的，在王柳羿的记忆里，当时的天地之间似乎只剩下他们二人，鸟叫，蝉鸣，水流统统没了声响。他们躲在与人齐高的草丛中间，吻的难舍难分。

他只记得他在喻文波的亲吻下发出令人面红耳赤的呻吟，记得喻文波最后半是清冽半是沙哑的嗓音喊出的那一句蓝哥，记得喻文波和他泻在对方手上的白色精液，还有那个被遗忘在溪水里的西瓜。

 

潘多拉的魔盒打开了。

那之后是他们躲在芒草和芦苇间互相的触摸与探索，是他们在水洼处，光明正大的交合。

 

 

就如同现在。

 

喻文波强忍着拉他来到了这片秘密基地，他被推倒在芦苇芒草上，承受对方狼一般的侵占。

 

 

他的手轻抚着喻文波的头发，与身下喻文波的动作成了鲜明的对比，他安慰着一只大型的犬，而他是对方嘴下的猎物。

喻文波的嘴唇在他的脖颈间打转，最后一口咬在了他脖颈与肩的接连出。王柳羿忍不住发出一声疼痛与舒服交合的叹息。

 

而他的眼前，迷迷糊糊又出现了那只蓝色的蝶，他的视线不由自主的随着那只缓慢拍动翅膀的蝴蝶而移动，然后看到了站在远处山坡间作画的姜承録。

 

这个发现让王柳羿浑身骤然一紧，手臂上的细微汗毛立起，一股暖流从胃部四散到五脏六腑，四肢头颅。

“蓝哥！”

喻文波沙哑的嗓音咬在他的耳朵上，他这才放松下来，然后突然迎上喻文波的抽插，半起身抱住了对方。眼里盯着姜承録的影子道：

“杰克哥，肏我。”

 

 

他看不清姜承録的长相，也看不清对方在画的什么，远处那模模糊糊的身影，唯独那双手在他的脑海里越发清晰。

 

姜承録一定在涂画着艳红的石榴花。一朵，接着一朵，在他的身上。他趴着让姜承録拿着画笔温柔的描绘触碰。从肩膀蔓延而下，在振翅欲飞的蝴蝶骨上画一朵蓝金色的闪蝶，然后又是一朵接着一朵，一直到腰窝。

 

画笔尖沾着颜料滑在皮肤上实在是太过暧昧，痒的让人想哭。

 

 

他抽噎着被喻文波带上高潮，那道远在山坡上模模糊糊的影子已经不知何时走了。

他却在收拾之后，忍不住又问了一次。

“杰克，我们该这样吗？”

 

一直这样，在某时某刻荷尔蒙控制住了身体，多巴胺控制了行动，来到这个地方，开始交欢做爱？他们要一直这样吗？该这样吗？

 

他的身体里埋藏着更多的渴求，希望喻文波能赐予，但往往不如人愿，喻文波从不给他真正想要的。

喻文波这一次认真想了想，他说：“不知道。”

 

原本亮在王柳羿双眸间璀璨的星光暗淡了。

喻文波不自然的揉了揉鼻子，然后食指与大拇指无意识地不断地摩擦捻搓着空气。他们回家的一路上，伴随着夜晚蟋蟀的叫声，彼此沉默的像是擦肩而过再见无缘的路人。

 

 

他躺在床上开始一遍一遍回忆他和喻文波的第一个吻，第一次越界。网吧里吱呀呀的风扇，溪水边的那颗西瓜，篝火晚会后的萤火虫……

想到最后忍不住开始哽咽。

别想了，他克制自己。

但他辗转反侧，彻夜不能眠。

他知道自己会忍不住妥协，会忍不住迈向喻文波奔跑。他也会在妥协之后继续纠结，会在一步之差时停下回头，然后不断重复。

 

所以，别想了。

 

 

 

七

喻文波很长一段时间没有找他。他们像是默认了这段关系的结束，又像是过了热恋期的情侣在互相冷静。

 

这样造成无事可干的王柳羿反而有更多时间要和姜承録待在一起。

他的母亲喜欢姜承録，吃饭时唠叨小姜多么会做饭，干活时唠叨小姜多么有眼色，姜承録画画时则唠叨小姜多么有才华，姜承録俨然成了别家的孩子，说到最后的意思就是：他既然整天无所事事不如带着小姜去山里找找灵感，感染点艺术细胞。

 

艺术细胞是别想了，王柳羿自认他和喻文波一样，这是和五杀一样遥远的事情。

 

姜承録不止得了他母亲的欢心，还有邻家的田奶奶，以及田奶奶的小孙女。

她见到姜承録的第一句永远是：抱抱～

王柳羿在一旁看着，发出不屑的两个字：颜狗。从小就是颜狗，以后可咋办，一定会被吃的死死的。帅哥都是渣男，懂吗？！

他在姜承録回答田奶奶热情的问题时，恶狠狠的对着不到三岁的小女孩说，惹的小女孩流着口水，一脸无辜的伸着双手让他抱。

 

最终无奈妥协的王柳羿抱着比正常两岁半小女孩要胖上许多的田家小姑娘，差点闪了腰。如果不是姜承録在后面伸手支撑着他，或许这一世英明就没有了。

 

他看着姜承録捂着嘴，笑的双肩颤抖，想了想觉得憋屈，还是发出了抗议的声音：你别得意，那小女孩对着喻文波也是这样，张嘴就要抱，活生生颜狗一个。

 

“喻文波？”

“……”

一段时间不曾提起的名字，此时念在口中又正常又让人心生慌张。

“没事，我的朋友。”

“哦。”

姜承録总是很温柔，他从不问王柳羿不想说的话。

 

 

他也会听从母亲的话，陪着姜承録去找更美的风景。

找到一处，姜承録安静的做画，他就在旁边追逐着飞翔的小鸟，蜻蜓或者蝴蝶，他也会坐在草地上捉一只蚂蚱观察，看着蚂蚁来来往往行色匆匆，两只蟋蟀摔跤决斗。

亦或者去摘山里的酸枣子逗弄一无所知的姜承録，看对方酸出眼泪，而笑的前仰后合，甚至想满地打滚。

 

无聊时缠着对方与他说话，姜承録有一搭没一搭的回答与他时而好奇的发问和自言自语汇集成了整个盛夏最温柔平凡的日子。

 

有时，姜承録路过那道林间末端的小路，想要去看看一望无际的芒草芦苇后面的风景时，王柳羿都会拦着他。

“那里没什么好看的，除了野草就是野草。”

王柳羿拉着姜承録，话里是奶气的恳求，毫无威胁的逼迫。姜承録似乎很享受这样的他，于是经常开玩笑要进去，他看着紧张的王柳羿，甚至缠上他的胳膊想要拽走他的王柳羿，不止一次的笑着在最后放弃。

 

劝说成功的王柳羿会意外的很乖，他会允许此时的姜承録有更多亲密的碰触。先是头发，后来是手，然后是腰和肚子。

“小宝，好软。”姜承録会在碰触他之后轻声说这么一句。而王柳羿看着笑眯眯，眼神真挚的姜承録，什么指责的话都说不出来了。

“你真的，好温柔啊。”王柳羿看着这样的姜承録会忍不住抱住对方，然后莫名其妙叹了一句。

 

温柔是世界上最恐怖的蛛网。他一边惧怕，一边觊觎。

 

 

时间一久，他们的关系在王柳羿看来亲密但也隔着一条无法跨过的河，是他总无端想起姜承録的手指和那朵石榴花，想起他与喻文波做爱时瞧见的姜承録的背影与臆想中的那副画在他身体上的画。

在朋友一般的相处时，他带着对姜承録莫名的羞愧。他不知道这是类似于他和喻文波的爱意还是另外一种不清楚的感情。

 

心脏叫嚣着接近和大脑呼喊着远离。

 

 

 

他们在某天燥热沉闷的下午没有出去。王柳羿将冰箱里的西瓜切成了几瓣端到了院子中。

王柳羿的母亲过生活极有情调，除了一隅的葡萄架和栽种的竹子，合欢，金桂树外，还修了一条细细的浅水池。在夏天从井里抽取清凉的水蓄满水池后，既可以用来冰镇水果，也可以让小孩子用来戏水。

 

王柳羿蓄满水池后，将西瓜放在一旁，脱了拖鞋，将脚泡在浅水池里戏弄。他热的恨不得跳进去，可惜水池太浅。

 

他躺在修建的青草坪上，脚有一下没一下的拨着水，看着天上突然堆积的黑云道：“姜承録，要下雨啦。”

“……”

没人回答他。

姜承録戴着耳机，盯着王柳羿看。王柳羿的脚在男生里不算大，却过分细腻，雪白的脚趾像是一颗颗圆润的珠子，让人想要把玩，他天真的晃动着双脚，一下一下荡在心上，实在不知道是要勾引谁。

 

“下雨，要下雨啦！”

王柳羿起身穿上拖鞋，走到姜承録身边摘了他的耳机对着他的耳朵又说了一遍，“画，赶快收起来吧。”

“哦，好。”王柳羿贴近时的呼吸吹在姜承録的耳朵里，痒的他笑出了兔牙。他这才反应过来，将散乱在石桌上的画，一幅幅整理。

 

正如王柳羿所说，没过一会儿，大风刮起，树叶哗啦啦响，阴云蔽日，暴雨将至。

 

 

“你在听什么歌？”王柳羿顺手将一只耳塞放到了自己的耳朵里。

 

“take me to church”

 

耳朵里女性柔和的嗓音，安静的，祈求着。

 

“If i'm a pagan of the summer time

My lover's the sunlight”

 

 

“嗯？”

王柳羿听到姜承録突然说了一句英文，他没听清。

“歌词。”姜承録笑笑。

 

“好听的。”

他坐在姜承録旁边，一边听歌，一边看着对方收拾那一堆散乱的画布画纸。那里有姜承録画的山峦，溪水，果树，还有一望无际的芒草。在这些蓝色，绿色，黄色的色块中，被压在最底下的画布上，露出艳红的花朵来。

 

“这是？”王柳羿动手想去抽那一副画，这个动作似乎吓到了姜承録。

 

“小宝！”

“嗯？”

 

王柳羿迷茫的看着姜承録有些紧张的表情，“我不能看吗？”他说着松开了手。但那鲜红的颜色勾引着他，让他心动的想要无视姜承録的阻拦。他砰砰直跳的太阳穴预感着某些可能存在的事情。

 

姜承録看了他许久，似乎是妥协了，他主动抽出来交给王柳羿。

“练习的，不好。”

 

这是一副涂满石榴花的画卷，这上面有一只蓝色的闪蝶。

 

从肩头的一朵开始蔓延，蝴蝶骨上翩飞着一朵蓝色的蝴蝶，一直蜿蜒到腰窝，一朵接着一朵。

 

王柳羿倒吸一口气，难以置信的抬头看着姜承録，他的身体在情不自禁的发抖，心脏倏然停顿又开始激烈跳动。突如其来或者本身就存在的复杂感情如同浪涛一样拍打过来，将他彻底击晕在深蓝的海水里。

 

“小宝，怎么了？”

“送，送我吧……”王柳羿低头躲避着姜承録疑惑的眼，声音颤抖，使劲捏着手中的画，不愿撒手。

“能更好，我……”

“我就要这幅，求你，给我吧。”王柳羿摇头拒绝姜承録后面的话。

“好。”

姜承録低头答应，他再一次伸手揉了揉眼前的人。

 

姜承録喜欢碰触他，而他在不知不觉间习惯了被对方碰触，甚至渴望对方的碰触。

 

看到画的这一刻，他终于明白他对姜承録是什么。是爱，是一见钟情，是不期而合，是漫长的时光长廊中，某个熟悉的影子突然出现，就在此时就在此刻，就在这个夏天，覆盖在了姜承録的身上。

 

“小宝！小姜！你们收拾一下，要下雨了！快进屋！”母亲在屋内大喊，王柳羿吸了吸鼻子回答道：“好！”

 

姜承録将怀中的画放回屋中，王柳羿仍在院子里抱着那副石榴花看着。

 

夏日的暴雨说来就来，稠糊凝固的空气突然被一道闪电撕开一道裂缝，雷声轰鸣，大雨倾盆而下。王柳羿瘦削的身体在暴雨的击打下，摇摇欲坠。他看着雨水倾注在这幅画上，压抑着的某种感情瞬间决堤。

 

苦闷交杂，爱欲交织，一堆一堆无可言说的情绪想要倾泄。他想起喻文波英俊的侧脸，想起喻文波在吱呀呀风扇下亲他的那一下，想起那天芒草上喻文波沉默的不知道和别过脸后的不知所措。

 

画上的颜色被雨水冲淡，丝丝缕缕的蓝色和红色汇集成了黑，顺着水流流到了地面上。有人过来站到了他的面前，手擦着他的脸，注视着他。

他抬头看见姜承録温柔的眸子，张嘴说出来的却是道歉。

“抱歉，画……”

 

话没说，他被姜承録吻住了。

 

微微张开的唇角，即使在暴雨中也仍然滚烫的耳垂，他揽在怀中亲吻的少年像一只孤独无助的奶猫。

怯生生的。

需要爱意和呵护，而姜承録早就知晓。

 

 

他们在王柳羿母亲的呼喊下，迅速分开。

“小宝啊，你过来给帮我拿个东西。”

“……好。”

 

“哎哟！你怎么淋湿了？不是告诉你要下雨了吗？眼都红了？怎么回事？”

“没事，雨进眼里了。”

“感冒了吧？鼻子和嗓子都闷了。”

“嗯。”

 

背对着母亲，偷情一般行为让清醒了些的王柳羿羞于面对姜承録，他低着头走过姜承録，然后进了自己的屋子，啪嗒一声关上了门。他看到那副被沾着雨水的画已经被姜承録放在桌子上，细心的擦干净了。

 

 

他的神经末梢被触动，心中最后一丝抵抗被姜承録彻底打碎。

他像是在海洋中漂浮的芦苇，找到了着陆点。他心中和姜承録隔着的那条沟壑终于被所感受到爱意填满。

 

“饶了我吧……”

他趴在桌子上痛哭，在看到这幅画的时候，他就知道他愿意做姜承録的格劳克斯，他愿意拿黄金的盔甲交换他的青铜盔甲。他愿意用身体去交换他的一幅画，一个吻，一个触摸，一个关心的低吟。

他原本的要求就是这么低。

只要有明确的爱意。

 

 

所以当第二天姜承録腼腆的问他，愿意不愿意晚上去看摩羯座的流星雨时，王柳羿红着眼，笑着点了点头。

 

“走啊。”他语气里甜的让人想咬一口。他是一脸纯真，柔柔黏黏，情色浮动，百爪挠心。

姜承録揉了揉他的头发，手下的少年这一次没有拍下他的手，而是蹭了蹭他。

 

 

八

 

微凉的风轻拂，姜承録拉着他的手向镇子后面空旷的山坡上走去。那处青草茂盛，树木稀疏，他们坐在山坡最高的地方，开始等待流星。

远处鳞次栉比的房屋，郁郁葱葱的森林，一望无际的芒草芦苇，都笼罩在月色下。

蟋蟀和玲虫代替了白日的蝉，此刻叫的撕心裂肺。

 

“几点呀？”

“9点。”

“现在几点呢？”

“8点50.”

“还有十分钟啊……”

王柳羿抱着双腿，下巴放在膝盖上，说话时，头一点一点的。

姜承録被他的模样逗笑了，“小宝。”

“嗯？”

“那里，到底有森么呢？”

姜承録指着远处那片芦苇芒草问。

 

他顺着姜承録的手看到那里已经有几只发着微黄亮光的萤火虫了。

 

“你见过萤火虫吗？”

“萤佛虫？”

“萤火虫，一种会发光的动物，那里有萤火虫，你要看吗？”

“小宝，不让看。”

 

姜承録记得几次王柳羿拦着他，就为了不让自己踏入那片芦苇地。

“因为，那里原来有东西，现在……我不知道。”王柳羿低头说完，自嘲的笑了笑，又道：“我给你看萤火虫。”

 

他说着起身，从山坡上冲了下去。

“小宝！小心！”

 

王柳羿的速度没有下降，他如同姜承録第一次见到的那样，像一只握不住的雀鸟飞到了远方。

 

 

突然而至的王柳羿，随手拨动芦苇芒草的叶子，停留在叶子上的萤火虫受到了惊吓，展翅飞起，亮起了腹部的灯笼。霎时整片芦苇地闪烁着荧绿色的星火，姜承録放慢了追上去的脚步。

 

他看到了一片流动的海，环绕在王柳羿的身边。

月光照耀在王柳羿的嘴边，而他想亲吻这片月色。

 

别过去，那里住着一只夺人心魄的恶魔。

 

“好看吗？”

王柳羿问他，他只能点头，话堵在嗓子中，怎么也想不起来中文该怎么说。他走过去，去碰触王柳羿的脸颊，对方像一只乖巧的猫咪般眯起了眼，蹭了蹭他温暖的掌心，他的拇指在那片月色上来回抚摸，最终俯身吻了上去，他向恶魔献上一颗心脏，并祈祷恶魔不会嫌弃。

 

 

萤火虫织成的海渐渐平息，与之交换的是天上的星海。一道光划破天际，随后是无数颗带着白芒的坠落的星星。

 

他在姜承録的身上感受到了情动，于是主动去抚弄对方衣服下薄硬的肌肉时却被姜承録一把抓住摁在了勃发的性器上。

“小宝，你先来招惹的。”

低哑的嗓音在王柳羿的耳边化成了催情的春药。他软在姜承録的怀里，被对方的手指掀开衣服玩弄。

 

姜承録是比喻文波还要恶劣的人，他越发觉得。在羞涩腼腆的外表下，是一颗极具侵略与嗜血的心。

 

他没有将王柳羿放倒在草地上，而是任由王柳羿软瘫在自己的左手中，他亲吻王柳羿的额头，鼻尖，嘴唇，右手却在王柳羿的胸膛上爱抚，揉捏，一路探到股缝。

 

那只拿着画笔时无比优雅的手此刻在穴口处徘徊探索，低沉的声音带着笑意道：“可爱。”

 

 

无辜又恶劣。

 

而王柳羿能做的就是双手环住姜承録的脖颈，将自己全部的重量挂在这个人身上，身体所有的感官受到了指引，集聚在姜承録的右手上。

 

他被情欲逼的双眼迷离，而姜承録的手却在那里踌躇不前，浅浅进入，又收回，几乎让他崩溃。

“给我……求你～”

染上情色的脸，和软甜的语气让人爱不释手，姜承録心里的狠戾被对方柔软的模样勾了出来。

想看他哭。

 

他的手指在王柳羿的肉穴里进进出出，而习惯了更大东西的王柳羿近乎撒娇的赖在姜承録身上，请求对方给予更多。

 

摩羯座的流星雨群，最后一颗消失在天边的时候，王柳羿也没有看到。他被姜承録揽着腰跪爬在青草地上，承受着身后剧烈的撞击和深入。

嗓子里发出的呻吟被撞的破碎不堪，王柳羿听到自己的声音羞耻的想要捂着嘴，却被姜承録温柔的吻在后颈上，而不由自主露出了更加娇媚的叫喊。

在高潮的时候，他被姜承録就着插入翻过身来，面对着彼此。羞耻和过于激烈的顶弄逼的他哭喊着不要，对方仍然没有打算放过他。

 

被肏射了。他意识到这一点之后，彻底将脸埋在自己的手臂间想要掩耳盗铃，却换来了姜承録低声的笑和印在他腰上的一个亲吻。

 

喻文波见惯他淫荡的样子，而他在姜承録这里找到了羞涩。

 

 

“都怪你，没有看到流星雨。”

“我看到了。”姜承録笑眯眯回答。

 

“嗯？！你怎么看到的！”

“在小宝的，眼里。”

 

韩国人，都这么会说情话的吗？！

“你好烦啊。”王柳羿捂着脸，发出颤抖的怒吼，小猫一般，声音小的吓人，毫无威慑力。

 

 

 

他陪着姜承録几乎走遍了整个镇子，看着对方手下的画笔涂抹了一张张画纸和画布。

蓝天上的白云，芒草上的萤火虫，还有镇子层层叠叠的房檐。

他看着姜承録的新画，噘着嘴指着那些萤火虫笑着问夹着画板提着工具的身边人。

 

“为什么没有我？”

“画不出。”

“画不出吗？那就算了吧。”王柳羿很快释怀，姜承録很早就说过，他画不好人物画。

但随后他的脸颊得到了姜承録的吻。

姜承録喜欢吻他，轻柔不带情欲的，激烈近乎吞噬的，每一种王柳羿都愿意沉溺其中，与之共舞。

 

“我们在谈恋爱吗？”他又问。

“是。”

姜承録看着他，认真回答。

王柳羿满意这个答案，然后笑着回吻了过去。姜承録放下画板，从石榴树上摘了一朵花，戴到了等在原地，有些迷茫的王柳羿耳边。

“好看。”

一霎那，天边的彩霞飞到了面前小猫的脸上。

 

 

九

 

他们会在母亲的身后偷偷接吻，在饭桌底下追逐彼此的脚，在半夜时跑到对方的屋子里互相爱抚。他教姜承録中文，姜承録教他韩语。他们嬉笑着让对方注意嘴型的结局就是吻在一起。

 

他也曾在这些幸福的间隙想过喻文波，他会在姜承録递给他一块西瓜时，想到溪水里那个再也没机会打开的西瓜。它甜不甜，好吃不好吃？

他会在和姜承録共享一瓶橘子汽水时想到他和喻文波为了一瓶汽水打闹，最后他被压在床上，喝着喻文波渡给他的一口口橘子味儿的吻。

他会在聊到游戏时，谈起英雄联盟，说起一个ad为什么永远拿不到五杀。他跟姜承録一起笑这个倒霉的ad，笑完又觉得难受的想哭。

 

他也以为，他和喻文波，到此为止了。

 

直到夏末临近，镇子一年一度的篝火晚会上他再次看到了喻文波。对方的身影映入眼帘的刹那间，王柳羿觉得他的心脏长时间的停止，呼吸变得艰难，而缩在一角，瑟瑟发抖的，属于幼时的情感涌入心头。

 

我一见他，万般柔情。

 

“蓝哥……”喻文波在人声鼎沸中叫他，而他总能在亿万人群中分辨出喻文波的声音，如同镭射贯穿胸口。

“别跟我说话……”王柳羿声音发颤。

你别跟我说话，你一说话，我就无法拒绝。

 

他慌忙逃窜，不等喻文波下一句话开口。

 

 

夜晚燃烧起的篝火让本就不怎么凉快的夏日添加了沉闷。人们大汗淋漓的围在篝火前起舞，唱歌。王柳羿坐在山坡上看远处火焰影影绰绰的影子，看人群推搡拥挤成为红黄色火焰的黑色背景，树木燃烧后的浓烟滚滚向上，翻腾到最后成了灰色的薄雾消散在夜晚的璀璨星光中。

 

喻文波就是在17岁的篝火晚会上，拉着他去抓最后的萤火虫，那时候他们刚刚帮镇子里的人放了烟火，炒热了晚会上的气氛。喻文波偷偷拉着他小声的说：“蓝哥，还去看萤火虫吗？”

“走啊！”

“夏天要结束了，今年是最后一次看萤火虫了。”喻文波牵着他的手，一边说一边走。王柳羿记得那个时候，他一边跟着喻文波，一边看着远处热闹的篝火堆。

“为什么要开篝火晚会？感觉好热。”

“告别来这里的游客呗。待了一个暑假，也够久了。”喻文波撇撇嘴，他讨厌这些游客，他们聒噪，像在树上没完没了的知了。

 

夏天要结束了，他们要告别来到镇子的游客。

 

游客……

 

王柳羿突然笑了。

 

赵奶奶家围墙上探出来的石榴花已经衰败了，艳红色成了丑陋的干褐色，萎缩的花瓣就连看一眼都觉得厌烦了。

 

是啊，夏天结束了。

 

 

“小宝，肿么，在这里？”姜承録应该找了他很久。

“篝火那里太热了。”

“小宝，哭了？”

姜承録揽住他的腰，英俊的面庞露出担心。

“我哭了吗？”

 

王柳羿擦擦眼泪，他记得他笑了的，笑自己傻。他不过是突然意识到他和姜承録的关系与他和喻文波的关系，别无二致，没有什么不同。

 

夏天要结束了，姜承録要走了。

 

“嗯。”姜承録的拇指揩掉王柳羿眼角未擦干的泪，然后在他的眼尾处印下温柔的吻。

他总这么温柔，柔和的让王柳羿心都化了。他甘愿做姜承録蛛网里的俘虏，可蜘蛛要走了，网里不能只留一个空了心的猎物。

 

“萤火虫要消失了。”王柳羿指了指那处芦苇地。

“嗯？”

“姜承録。”

“我在。”

“我们分手吧。”

我的爱人，我们该在这里说再见了，该让这个美好的故事到此为止了。

“……好。”

我永远爱你。

 

 

夏日，永远品尝不了的西瓜，抢夺的橘子汽水，网吧吱呀呀的风扇。

一望无际的芒草芦苇，石头下躲藏的螃蟹，篝火晚上盛放的烟火和最后的萤火虫。

 

夏日，掉落在怀里艳红色的石榴花，翩跹而至的蓝色蝴蝶，修长优雅的手指尖。

暴雨后的图画，看不到的流星雨，交换的亲吻和无言的告别。

 

 

姜承録带着他来时的画板，颜料，背包，还有那些一幅幅画消失在夏末的某一日清晨，王柳羿缩在毯子里将自己闷出了一身汗。

 

“也不知道你在别扭什么，干什么不送送小姜？明明平日相处的挺好的。”他的母亲推开他房间的门，指责他。

“还是小姜懂事，他说是你昨天睡的晚，还不让我叫醒你。你3点睡，5点都能起来，我还不知道吗？”

“行啦，这是他给你的礼物，给你放床上了。赶快起来，过两天要去学校了。”

 

母亲关上门的一瞬间，他跳下了床，打开了那份礼物，那是塞在画筒里的一幅画。

 

画里，他耳边戴着一朵艳丽的石榴花，又笑又哭的模样。一双手抚在他的脸颊上，揩掉了眼角的泪。

 

右下角，是姜承録好看的韩文和一撇一捺都写的十分认真的中文：

 

그의단순한외모아래에서욕망의죄악을숨기고있다는것을잘안다.

그의매마디한마디가, 매번나의닿을때마다나를죽인다.

 

我深知他单纯的外表下，隐藏着欲望的罪恶。

他的每一句话，每一次与我的碰触，都在杀死我。

 

 

“明明，画的很好啊。”

 

他又哭又笑。

猎人很温柔，但猎物醒了。

夏天结束了。

 

 

 

十

 

“蓝哥！蓝哥！”

“嗯？”

王柳羿看着未署名的一盒石榴花，心不在焉的回答。

“所以，你到底考虑的怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？”

“啊啊啊，你是个崽种吧王柳羿！！还要我再说一遍吗？！”

“再说一遍吧。”

“哥们儿直播赚的钱攒够了！去国外结婚吧！听到了吗王柳羿？！！”

 

他要的东西，姜承録给了他，现在喻文波也终于想给他了。

是直白的爱意。

 

“听到了，所以你放的音乐是什么？”  
是个男人唱的，不甘与挣扎，他有些耳熟。

“啊？哥们儿随便点了一个合集放的，我看看——take me to church。所以回答呢，蓝哥？”

 

If i'm a pagan of the good times  
My lover's the sunlight

 

你是那个夏日的异端，你早知道结局。

王柳羿将那盒石榴花放在桌子上，他想起了某一年的夏天，某一个清晨，有个人在他额间印下了温柔的，告别的吻。

 

“好啊。”

 

——————end————————

**Author's Note:**

> 格劳克斯，call me by your name 的梗。
> 
> 《take me to church 》女生的是翻唱，给了shy哥，原唱给了杰克。其实也可以调换，不同的感觉吧。


End file.
